The Spirit Bow and The Moon Blade
by Hydrix
Summary: Naruto gets a Kekkei Genkai before the Graduation so he decides to start showing the real Naruto that was trained by his Anbu friend from when he was young, How will everyone take it?
1. A True begging

**Hey guys. I dont like to force out ideas since they tend to fucking awful so even if I write shorter I will update more ofter... Probably.**

 **Now for a couple of things about the story. Yugao is going to be the same age as Naruto and act a little bit like Anko here and there. The whole Kyuubi (or Nine-tailed fox as it is in dubbed ) is sealed in Naruto, not just half. Naruto's parents won't show up in the seal.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form I only own OC's**

Naruto Uzumaki was on the floor with emotionless eyes staring into the distance without a hint of emotions eyes as he was getting beaten up by several drunk chunin who see him as 'the demon brat'. This was normal for Naruto even as an academy student he took all of their beatings and passed out.

Naruto was all too used to it after 13 years of this happening to him. He usually woke up and went on with his day and then he would go to sleep and it would all repeat but tonight was different Naruto woke up in a dark room which he has never seen before. Walking forward revealed massive doors and a paper saying seal on it.

Walking past the bars Naruto noticed a figure in the shadow which was curled up in a ball. Quietly walking forward just in case it was hostile. When he got close enough he noticed it was a girl same age as him sleeping on the flooded floor. She had long white hair that went down her back smooth pale-ish skin with a black and red kimono on. (If you want an Image basically look up young Moka from Rosario vampire)

Naruto feeling bad Naruto careful lifted her up into his arms and walked toward a wall. he sat down and put the girl on his lap while still holding her so she wouldn't get cold. After a couple of minutes, she started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto looking straight into her beautiful red eyes. She felt warm around him, comfortable, then she noticed the close contact but decided to stay in his arms.

"So you're awake, good, can you tell me where we are or are clueless like me ?" said Naruto "well you're in your mindscape dummy," said the girl "drop the innocent mask you should just use your real personality and not fake it," said Naruto in a serious tone to which the girl got more comfortable in his arms and said "Well look who's talking you train every day to the brink of exhaustion and you let others beat you up and think you're absolutely stupid, ive seen the real you I hear your thoughts Naruto but I still dont understand why you do that you should be yourself and show them that you kick ass. Other than me it's probably that ANBU you talk to that teaches you, even he said that if you get assaulted after you are genin that is seen as treason from whatever villager and that is punished by death that's why he taught you all those jutsu and trained you from 3 years old"

"How do you know all this?" asked Naruto "Well its simple," said the girl getting up "I'm the kyuubi but call me Kyu for short and I'm sealed inside you by your dad the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and I know a lot about your mother since I was in her before she was Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto sat there looking at her for a moment before e just nodded, he's been through so much that this doesn't affect him that much.

"I have 2 gifts for you. the first is from me the second if from your parents we will start with mine. Throughout the time I was in your mum I was making a bit of changes to her chakra but never got to finish but when I was sealed in you I've worked for 12 and a half years from the moment I was sealed in you and I finally finished. Naruto I gave you a Kekkei Genkai Its called spirit style and the best part is your kids will have it automatically. Now this is brand new so it doesn't have jutsu its all up to you to make except one that I made now this is the hand sign you will have to do at the end of all the jutsu except the one I made the one I made allows you to Spirit walk and that's also the name of it, it allows you to travel through time and space, while your traveling it looks like your still doing whatever you were since it leaves a physical copy of you and that copy continues to do what you would, also if that copy is killed it dosnt matter its just chakra made so it dosen't affect you. Pretty cool ha you can walk into a fireball jutsu and not get a single burn but it looks like you did until you appear again"

"Wow thank you, Kyu. I'll make sure to learn it although in two days I have the graduation exam so I doubt I'm gonna get far" said Naruto "Don't worry you can train here, the only thing you cant is muscles but you can train muscle memory it works since it affects your soul and when you sleep from now on you'll be surrounded in a very thin bearly seeable layer of my chakra so I can adjust your muscle memory but not grow muscles. This brings me to the next present go out of the mindscape and do these seals and put your hand on a surface your mum left you her daggers which has special seals along with your clan kenjutsu while your dad left you sealing books along with how to do his signature jutsu" Kyu said as Naruto disappeared and came back with the sword after hiding the scrolls except for the kenjutsu scroll which he has in his hand along with the daggers so he has them in the mindscape

"Good, you brought them with you now. Keep in mind ha get it, sorry, I can make the time in here very useful a year in here can be an hour outside that's the maximum I can speed this up so you can learn everything. so get started I won't change your hight or how you look so no one catches on to this so don't worry about appearance changes over the next years"

 ** _Next morning_**

Naruto woke up with the sword and scroll in his hand. His mother's daggers were beautiful in his opinion. they were black with red lining on one while on the other it was dark purple lining. Naruto trained all night with them along with a lot of spirit style training. he decided not to train all night since he wanted to just do the graduation exams.

The day went by quickly Naruto picked up some new clothes he got some standard grey ANBU clothes and a couple black t-shirts from a shinobi store that didn't overprice him. He decided to drop the mask on graduation so he can start fresh. He also decided to try out bows and got himself a bow that is similar to his daggers the bow was black but it had white lining it was made out of a very expensive metal but naruto had enough since he saved a lot of money that the hokage gave him. He brought a ton of arrows so he didn't run out.

The shop owner liked Naruto he knew Minato and Kushina and they were close friends and he cared for Naruto so he made Naruto's gear the best he could. He put some seals on the bow making it harder to break and put a similar seal on his clothes so they won't tear unless he's fighting someone kage level or if its blades. He also put a seal on all his arrows that he sells so with hand seals the arrows come back to the owner brand new even if they broke.

Naruto that night jumped into his mindscape to learn bow use, bow jutsu along with sealing techniques and his dads jutsu. He used shadow clones that Kyu told him about which sped up his learning even more.

 ** _2 years in the seal ( 2 hours in the real world)_**

Naruto was sparring against 50 clones and he used all that he had spirit jutsu daggers, bow, his dads jutsu, taijutsu but was stopped before he could punch the last clone by Kyu

"Naruto the is a group that's about to raid your apartment. GET OUT THE SEAL QUICKLY" Naruto getting out of the seal quickly put his weapons with him and waited when he heard a loud bang at his door and then a second bang much closer meaning his door flew in. Now Naruto knew that there is at least a ninja with them. He stepped out to see 13 chunin standing in his living room all kunai drawn.

Suddenly an ANBU dropped next to Naruto with a Dog Mask. Naruto knowing who it was got his daggers out. "Naruto run I will take care of this" Said the ANBU. "You can't stop us all no matter how much you try," said a chunin with a smirk. "well you threaten me and since I'm a shinobi I'm authorised to kill you all so I'm not holding back," said the Anbu

Naruto put his daggers in a reverse hold so the blades align along his arms. rushing forward he kicked the first chunin in the face before using it as a platform to lunch himself at another one. When the chunin he was flying at put up a kunai up to stab him naruto used spirit walk dance which allows the user to keep the image of himself or making more then 1 which stay until they hit or he can use chakra to keep them around. He mastered it so he can do it sealess. It looked like he just deflected the kunai to the side and kicked him in the side of the face while the real naruto was behind him and kick the other side knocking the man out.

When the chunin realised they were screwed they made a run for it leaving a surprised Anbu with Naruto. "What was that Naruto?" Asked the Anbu "It's my Kekkei Genkai Spirit Style and what you saw was Spirit Walk dance" Said Naruto

"Well I will need to inform the hokage but you should rest I will put up an earth wall to block your doorway and fix it tomorrow while you graduate good luck," Said the Anbu disappearing.

 **Alright, guys hope you guys like the idea. next chapter will be the graduation and maybe more I don't know yet.**


	2. Graduation and New friends

**hey everyone here's the next chapter. not much to say really so enjoy**

After the ANBU went Naruto went to sleep, for now, he didn't need to learn anything, he already knew his fathers jutsu he knew how to perfectly control his chakra, He was a master at sealing, He was a master with his bow and arrow and the daggers. He just needed to make jutsu for the spirit style some time.

 ** _With Yugao, Day of graduation_**

Yugao woke up ready for today. Although she wasn't extremely over the top about today, she was just happy she got to be a ninja. She could be a kenjutsu master that she dreamed to be.

She got some breakfast and saying goodbye to her parents she was on her way to the academy. Yugao arrived slightly after most people. She didn't have many friends mostly because of the girls in the class being fangirls. The only guy that ever tried to talk to her was kiba because he tried to hit on her but when he got rejected he called her a dirty bitch and walked away.

She was waiting for Iruka to start while she sat in the empty row in the top left of the room. The class was loud as always but something was off, like a missing piece of a puzzle. As she was thinking about it the class fell dead silent as to what happened she saw ...

 ** _Naruto hour earlier_**

Naruto woke up ready for the graduation exam and decided he was gonna show, everyone, the true Naruto Uzumaki. He put on his black t-shirt and Anbu trousers he felt he needed something to put over the t-shirt so he quickly ate breakfast and went to the shinobi store.

When Naruto walked in he rushed to the clothing section to find something since he didn't like wearing the 'Fucking kill me' orange jumpsuit. He found a nice looking jacket it had short sleeves it was black with the konoha swirl with a fox sleeping on it. Naruto instantly loved it and also got some guards for his forearms along with a pair of fingerless gloves. Naruto looked a bit longer and found a Fox mask similar to an Anbu mask. He fell in love instantly and decided to wear it on the side of his head or actually on depends what he's doing.

After paying Naruto stared making seals for it right in front of the shop owner who then asked if he could produce storage seals for scrolls. After an agreement, Naruto left behind about 50 clones to make storage scrolls and he would get paid for the job.

Naruto now ran to the academy with the mask sealed away. He walked into the class to see everyone staring at him like he grew a second head. He decided to just go to a seat. Everyone thought he would run in and try to talk to Sakura but he just walked past her without even the tiniest look in her direction. He walked all the way up and saw an empty row but one girl.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Naruto "you sure you want to sit next to me?" Yugao answered "yeah," said Naruto with a real smile "go ahead, oh my name is Yugao Uzuki it's nice to meet you," said Yugao "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you too" responded the blond who still had everyone's attention

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT YOU MEANT TO SIT NEXT TO ME NOT THAT LONER! SHE HAS NO FRIENDS, SO, GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" screeched sakura. "Woman shut.the.fuck.up. She does have friends. Me for example shes one of the only ones I have along with Choji Shika and Kiba. I don't talk to others so and I can tell she's a great person just from seeing how she carries herself and don't fucking shout I trained my hearing and it's beyond Akamaru's for sure so don't do that again before I lose my hearing. Hey, Yugao any idea how to get your ears to stop ringing?" Naruto chuckled a little at the last part

"No sorry Naruto" answered Yugao trying to stop her laughter. "Oi Naruto whats with the change?" asked Kiba only to see him disappear to hear him whisper into his ear "That's a secret bud". No one saw him move it's like he teleported. He then appeared back in his seat like nothing happened.

Right as people were about to ask Naruto started counting "3,2,1" as he said 1 he pointed to the door and Iruka walked in right on cue. Iruka proceeded to do the standard before handing out the written exam. After about 10 minutes Naruto handed the test in and was told to wait by the throwing targets outside. Everyone but Yugao thought Naruto was stupid but she saw that he knew the answers since he wrote everything that she was and she walked out 5 minutes later.

If anyone looked out the window they would see Naruto doing flips throwing kunai hitting the bullseye with every one of his kunai with closed eyes. Then he used the bow to multishot them all. Yugao decided it was time to talk to her first friend.

"Hey Naruto, I got a question that's on my mind about you. Why protect me. You only know me for a very short time?" she asked scared of his response "Well you see I always liked you, you seem level-headed and not stupid, I put that idiot act not to attract attention and what would you know it worked. I like you the most out the class also you have a cool sword. We should spar after this depending if you want to" said Naruto while putting his bow away.

"I see.."

Yugao and Naruto talked for a while until the rest of the class came out for the next part of the exam.

"Ok now we are gonna do throwing practice well go in Alphabetical order first up is ..." said Iruka. While he was going through people Sasuke came up to Naruto with Ino, Sakura, and the fangirls. "Give me that bow your arrows and those dangers an idiot like you would never be able to use them properly. I'm a UCHIHA ELITE and only I can use them properly" said Sasuke followed by callouts by his fangirls like "yeah you're too weak" and "Give him them you dead last"

"Sasuke oh Sasuke you poor child you think you're better than everyone with your fangirls licking out your ass. I'll say this once Fuck off" Naruto said with a smile "How about a bet then you a cunt, in the Taijutsu fights whoever wins gets a request, mine is as I said those weapons whats yours?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"You have to have a long passionate kiss with Sakura or Ino your choice" Naruto saying that saw Sasuke's smirk drop and then come back "well that won't happen so I'll take you on that," He said as he went to the targets.

Sasuke got 8/10 in 20 seconds thinking he's the best. "Naruto it's your turn" Iruka shouted getting Naruto to walk up. "ok here are your kunais good luck the faster the better but only bullseyes count good luck and Go," Said Iruka. As soon as Iruka said go Naruto threw all the kunai at once getting 10/10 in a second. "wow that's a new record you've beaten the old record made by Itachi Uchiha of 10/10 in 3 seconds well done Naruto. Alright, the 3 jutsu will be done here are the transformation, the clone and the body replacement ok well go in the same order."

When it was Naruto's turn he did it all sealless and it was all perfect getting a perfect score.

"Alright now anyone that wants can perform any jutsu they want to add some more points. Now anyone?" as soon as he finished Naruto and Sasuke stepped up. Sasuke went first making a medium sized **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu** which impressed everyone but the Rookie 9 except Sakura and Ino.

Naruto went next he put his hand above his head and started talking "Now this jutsu took the fourth hokage 3 years to make but it was the size of a football. He never was able to add an element to it but .." Naruto formed a **Rasengan** that kept getting bigger to the size of the academy then he added wind chakra "I managed to upgrade it ... a lot. I can also throw this but this size will alert the whole village so .." He shrunk the **Rasen shuriken** back and threw it at the practice targets after getting a confirmation from Iruka whos jaw was digging into the ground. Naruto threw the chakra and on impact with the training dummies it expanded a bit and started shredding them until there was nothing left.

"Naruto that was unreal. You one-uped the fourth hokage the sheer size would scare anyone again you broken a record by miles. Now then taijutsu get into skill matched pairs and you will face with me as a ref. first ones come up" Naruto walked up with Sasuke. "Ok then I guess you guys are a pair so good luck to you both"

"Get ready to lose those weapons and ill make this quick and pa... are you even listening!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto was reading an Icha Icha book. "Naruto where did you get that?" asked Iruka. "Present from a friend, not really he dropped it and forgot to get it when he went, Its pretty good," Naruto said to hear Iruka mumble "I know right"

Sasuke had enough of this he rushed at Naruto aiming a hook to the face but Naruto sidestepped then Sasuke went for a sweep but Naruto jumped over it, still glued to his book. This carried on Sasuke attacking and Naruto just dodging skillfully while reading. When Naruto finally finished his chapter he hit Sasuke in the neck knocking him out instantly.

"well hope that was entertaining to see everyone," said Naruto going to talk to Yugao who was by the tree waiting for him. After the taijutsu, Iruka announced who didn't pass. One of those people was Sakura Haruno and everyone was about to leave but Sasuke wanted a rematch just with jutsu this time.

As Students and Parents surrounded the field to see Naruto battle Sasuke, even Hiashi and Shikaku came to see the fight while congratulating their kids."No holding back by the end I will claim those weapons you worthless piece of shit" said Sasuke getting the clan heads who didn't like him very angry knowing Naruto's parents and that the daggers were his mothers.

After a ton of attempts at taijutsu from Sasuke, this time getting humiliated in front of a lot more people while Naruto was reading the next chapter. Sasuke jumped back did the hand signs and shouted " **Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu** "

The Fireball flew to the still reading Naruto who just stood there. From an outside perspective, it looks like Naruto was Burnt but when the smoke faded Naruto stood there within A thick layer of water still reading.

"Hmm to think I felt bad for you at some point thinking why are you without parents what happened but then it hit me. Your whore of a mother opened her legs to the first drunk cunt she saw and then left you because she didn't want you not one bit and the dad left her in the alley they fucked in," said Sasuke. On the side, Sasuke was Lucky that Hiashi and Tsume and the rest of the clan heads were being held back by a ton of people because the boy would die.

Naruto took his bow out and within a split second shot about 30 arrows which all hit Sasuke in the Non-vital spots so he wouldn't die he also used a bit of fire chakra to heat the top so he won't bleed out but the arrows were charged with electricity and also used **Shadow arrow jutsu** to make so many. "Speak about my mother and Father like that again and you will die on the spot," said Naruto but no one could hear him was because Sasuke was screaming in agony, Everytime Sasuke tried to move he would get shocked with electricity.

"no need for a hospital I will return my arrows using a seal which i also put a healing seal on so the holes will disappear and heal him up"said Naruto walking away before Yugao walked up to see if he was alright

 **Alright, people that is it for now. About the length of this chapter, it all depends on what I'm writing about if its chunin exams or a mission it might be longer. Anyway, hope you** **enjoyed**

 **ps : I wrote this with my arm hurting like hell so sorry if I misspelt anything I was trying to get this done**


	3. Team Up

**Heyo everyone thanks for follows and favourites the support is amazing now a little special shout out in a way to Beastyd22 the guy or girl (I don't actually know) didn't ask for it but I wanted to mention him or her because a simple PM from them really like got me motivated so thank you and to everyone else who reviews and so on.** **Now with my wine in hand lets get this show on the road :)**

Naruto woke up ready to get his team and get on with his life. His morning was simple. Get up, shower, breakfast. You know the usual until when he was eating his breakfast there was a knock on his door. He opened it expecting a raid so he had his dagger in hand but it was just Yugao looking at him awkwardly.

"Umm you alright Yugao?" asked Naruto. "Yeah I'm alright, what's with the dagger," said Yugao. Just then Naruto realised his dagger was still in his hand ready for battle. "Oh sorry about that, what brings you here and how do you know where I live?" asked Naruto putting the dagger back. "Isn't this what friends do? go to school together and so on and I know where you live since its the only apartment building that only has one person in it and it's common knowledge that person is you. But I can go if you don't want me here." said Yugao slightly sad but not showing it, but Naruto saw it. "No, I didn't mean that come in I just need to finish breakfast and we can go... together," Said Naruto and after he finished they were all on their way to school to see their new teams.

 ** _Academy 30 m_** ** _in later_**

Iruka already calmed the class down and was calling out the teams

"Team 1..., Team 2 ... , team 3..., team 4 ... , Team 5 ... , Team 6 ... , Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Yugao Uzuki and Naruto Uzumaki your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, Team 9 is already made, Team 10 is Ino-Shika-Cho I'm sure you know who you are and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Now all of you are to wait here for your sensei's best of luck everyone" Said Iruka walking out.

"Well looks like we on the same team Yugao but we got the Uchiha," said Naruto leaning back. " we are on the same team because of my dad just me and you, not the Uchiha," said Yugao "Huh how come?" asked Naruto "Well I told my dad that you are my friend and since I didn't have any so he pleaded to the hokage begging him and here we are" answered Yugao. "Well that's something new but at least I'm with someone that doesn't hate me," said Naruto

 ** _3 hours later in the classroom_**

Naruto was teaching Yugao how to walk on walls and ceiling since he was reading his icha icha upside down until Yugao asked him about it. While Yugao kept falling Naruto would always catch her while still reading like it was a day to day task.

Kakashi finally walked in looked at all three and said "My first impression of you guys is ... wait for a second Is that my book Naruto?" Naruto smirking at him said "Yeah it is here you go, oh and could you get me the next one in the series its the 3rd time I'm reading that one" Kakashi immediately handed Naruto the next one in the Icha Icha series for him to read.

"Meet me on the roof right now," Kakashi said disappearing into a **Body Flicker**. "Well see you guys up there I'm gonna show him, I'm the fastest since I'm an Uchiha." Said Sasuke running as fast as he could "wanna see a trick?" asked Naruto "sure I guess" answered Yugao. Naruto took his hand out towards her. As soon as Yugao grabbed it they were on the roof and he dropped his hand.

"Oh, so you know it too ha figures. Where is the emo?" asked Kakashi feeling like he knew already "Running and chatting shit about being an Uchiha" Naruto said just as Sasuke busted through the door to the roof.

After they all got settled Kakashi began "Alright we gonna do like a get to know thing so all of you are gonna say their Likes Dislikes Hobbies and dreams sound easy enough? before you say anything I'll start"He took a breath and continued "My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you, My hobbies and dreams ... I never really thought about that. ok up next Emo go"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things and I hate a lot of things and my dream is more like a goal in gonna restore my clan and kill a certain someone"

 _"Alright we got a emo who wants to kill an s rank criminal"_

"Purple hair you're up next"

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, I like Swords, my friends (points to Naruto), I dislike fangirls and emos, My hobby is swords and kenjutsu and my dream is to be a Kenjutsu master of Konoha"

 _"Ok better not mess around when she gets older one good slash and sticking will be needed but she seems alright"_ Blondie you're up"

Naruto pulled down his headband over his right eye and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you, My hobbies and dreams ... I never really thought about that"

 _"and a powerful joker well rounded out team"_ Yugao and Naruto started laughing and soon Kakashi joined in.

After explaining the test tomorrow they all left to meet tomorrow for that test.

 ** _Training ground_**

"Alright you got until noon to get the bells go," said Kakashi. After a moment he noticed that it was only him and Naruto standing looking at each other "Well I'm not a fool I Know what you can do so I'm not going easy unless there is someone else I don't feel like using my Sharingan that Uchiha will flip his shit if he finds out" said Kakashi as calm as ever.

"well it's me you and Yugao, get ready to lose the bells Kakashi," said Naruto running at him. Naruto decided he will not use his Spirit style and he will use about 1/100 of his real power ... if needed.

Naruto went for a low sweep while Yugao went for a kick in the ribs. Right as Kakashi blocked their moves she went for a sword swipe to the other side of his body, but Kakashi blocked it and threw it away. Naruto noticing went for a kick to the jow from a low angle while he flicked up his dagger on the side which Yugao caught and went for the strings on the bells.

She was about to cut the string until she heard the Uchiha shouting " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " all three of them jumped away to avoid the hit. Naruto got tired and just wanted to finish and used **Spirit Walk** because fuck it and got the bells before Kakashi could do anything. He just heard the sound of the bells and they were gone.

"Sasuke you are a fucking idiot but here and here you go too Yugao," said Naruto giving them the bells. He then turn around to face Kakashi who realised what he just did. "Is that enough teamwork to pass" asked Naruto which made Kakashi's visible eye widen and then turn into an eye smile "yes you all pass well done but Sasuke you are in trouble for endangering a comrade"

"Whatever I could of gotten those bells by myself these two are useless," Said Sasuke "well compared to you, you lose in every scenario and you're no match for Naruto he read a book while you tried to fight him and when you crossed the line he finished the fight easily, Naruto has probably over a thousand ways to kill you but all you got was arrows that healed you and a threat that even I wouldn't try to call a bluff one way is what I though him the **Chidori** or **Lightning Blade** and trust me one hit from that and you are dead so just watch your tongue or live to regret it" said Kakashi walking away "well he cant touch me if the council is on my side and I can say and do what I want" said Sasuke. "Naruto has the Hokage and the Clan heads on his side and he has a Kekkei Genkai and much more valuable things that make him more important than you. Anyway, you're just pathetic," said Kakashi

 **Alright sorry about the short chapter but I'm tired hehe and I wanted to get this out before I forgot what I thought of, also the next chapters probably will be the wave mission but I'll break it into bits so the chapters will be around 2k words for a while knowing me. Anyway thank for reading.**


	4. C Ranked Part 1

**Hey guys sorry for the pause in uploads but that's kinda expected I try to upload every 1-3 days so ya know. Now a small thing I got a complaint about using the word cunt and that I don't know what it means and use it wrong. Cunt means pussy or woman genitals for those who don't know. Cunt can be used in a general insult so IF you don't like it don't read its just a fucking word cunt calm down xD. Anyway here's the chapter people hope you enjoy.**

Naruto got the word from the hokage about his team getting a C ranked mission next so he was patiently sitting on the eastern gate waiting for his team. While Naruto was told about the mission early he chose to tell him what the Kyuubi told him and did to his chakra. It was a massive surprise that it was all Kyuubi's job. He also told him what she's doing now. he's gonna be weakened to a chunin since kyu is working on the chakra a bit more it will take 6 days he won't be able to use kyu chakra or spirit style and he won't be getting healed so he's chakra will be chunin level since kyu will be taking a lot at a time modifying it.

Naruto spotted his team walking with Kakashi and what Naruto guessed was the client. He could smell the alcohol from a long distance which he found disturbing since that's what he will be smelling for a while.

Kakashi walked right up to the gate and looked straight up to get Naruto down but when he looked he wasn't there anymore. Naruto then spoke up behind the group "Looking for someone?". This made everyone but Kakashi jump. Turning around they noticed that Naruto changed his clothing a little. He kept the ANBU trousers but now they were black he had a long sleeved plain black shirt underneath a cloak that looked like an exact copy of the fourth Hokage's except it didn't have the kanji for 'fourth hokage' on the back.

"New clothes ha Naruto? looks good on you" said Kakashi while thinking _"Like father like son"_. After they all greeted each other except Naruto and Sasuke who Sasuke who still wanted his weapons. They set off on their way.

 **Three hours later**

Walking down the long road Naruto picked up two chunin level signatures. " Kakashi two disguised chunin level ninja, let me take them on alone you guys can watch deal?" Naruto said quietly so only Kakashi heard "deal, I'll tell you later how the team reacted" Kakashi said to Naruto just as quietly. "Alright we gonna watch how to take care of enemy ninja we'll watch while Naruto fights, Naruto put on a show," Said kakashi getting his team and Tazuna into the trees following Naruto about 150 meters when they saw a puddle.

"Gonna come out? or do I have to force you guys?" asked Naruto looking at the puddle. "Is he retarded? that Idiot is talking to a puddle" said Sasuke "Just watch" Said Kakashi. Just as Kakashi said that Naruto threw an explosive paper tag into the puddle which forces two figures to quickly drop the disguise and dodge.

"Ha, you just asked for your death kid you're done". Both of the men called demon brothers rushed at Naruto shredding him with the chain that connected them. "No Naruto," said a surprised Yugao seeing her friend die. "weak kid thought he could boss us around," said one of the brothers. "Is that all you got?" asked Naruto leaning against a tree looking at the two. Hearing Naruto's voice Yugao was beyond relieved that her friend hasn't left her.

"Let's do this," said Naruto disappearing in a burst o speed. He appeared next to one of the brothers shooting his bow point blank into his knees stopping his movement. then Naruto moved to the second one. The man tried to punch Naruto but missed, since he overextended Naruto grabbed his wrist then twisted it to break it, then he elbowed his elbow shattering it, To finish him off Naruto punched his elbow making it bend the opposite direction before tieing both of them up and waiting for kakashi.

"Good job you really freaked out Tazuna and the rest when they heard the bone shatter but you did amazingly when it comes down to putting on a show," said Kakashi

 **4 hours later**

The group was close to their destination when Naruto saw a white rabbit. This caught his attention since the rabbit wouldn't be so clean if it was wild for at least 30 min so that lead him to believe there was someone nearby, Then he heard the wind that sounded like something was spinning, something big, it's getting louder so its coming closer. "Everyone! get on the ground" Shouted Naruto tackling Tazuna to the ground. A few seconds later a huge blade hit a tree near them. On top of the blade handle stood a man, short hair part of his face covered in bandages, He was tall built and it was easy to tell he was a missing-nin just by looking at him. He had that kind of look to him.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan or also known as Kakashi the copy ninja who copied over a 1000 jutsu," said Zabuza "Zabuza, missing ninja or known as the demon of the mist". "Kakashi lets fight I haven't faced someone worth in a while," said Zabuza "Yugao, Naruto, Sasuke protect Tazuna," said Kakashi as Zabuza and Kakashi walked on the water.

Zabuza rushed at Kakashi and went for a swing to get his legs to hinder his movement but Kakashi had his Sharingan ready and easily jumped over the swing. Zabuza tried again spinning with his blades momentum he tried to get Kakashi's head but missed once again. Kakashi went on the offensive and kicked Zabuza in the inner thigh making Zabuza jump back and do jutsu hoping the pain in his leg goes away so he can move quicker.

Zabuza made a **water clone** behind Kakashi and then used **Water Style: Water Priso** **n** (Don't actually remember what it was called). Kakashi was now trapped by the clone. "well played but you're not facing an average team you are in a hell load of trouble or you would be the one that can easily wipe the floor with you wasn't weakened" said Kakashi with an eye smile. "Well don't be so confident then because you are about to see them die," said Zabuza

Naruto stood up from where he was sitting on the floor in front of Tazuna. He took his bow into his hand and one arrow "Alright let's finish this" Said Naruto as he used **Lighting speed arrow**. The arrow which travelled at the speed only bearly seeable by someone with Sharingan. Kakashi just saw a blur and he was realised since Naruto hit the clone dead on. Jumping on the water Naruto stood next to Kakashi and told him what to do.

They both went through hand signs Kakashi used **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu** straight at Zabuza but before it got too far Naruto used **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** which sped up the fireball and made it even bigger and burns hotter.

Zabuza was hit straight dead centre. This sent him flying with major burns into a tree where he got hit with senbon needles and taken away without a word from the hunter-nin.

 **Tazuna's house**

"Alright, we are here feel free to rest today we start building tomorrow," said Tazuna. After they all ate Naruto and Yugao went to train. Naruto decided he will start teaching Yugao a bit so they started with a Kenjutsu spar.

"You need to move faster Yugao, come on faster, faster, faster, you need to go faster" Naruto was saying as he was dodging swings and slashes from yugao. "Alright, Naruto I've had enough not that you know my kenjutsu ability can you help me fix my issues" asked Yugao. "Sure let's start by training your moves first go through the move set for the Moon Dance, I know it since I've learnt how to use swords too so I can point out mistakes," said Naruto

As Yugao went through the move set over and over Naruto pointed out mistakes and Yugao tried to correct them. Soon it was apparent that she was making the same mistakes since she was guessing what was right so Naruto decides to get a bit more hands-on.

As soon as Yugao made the mistakes Naruto went behind her and decided to guide her through the stances by moving her body Naruto's hands and arms were oer Yugao's as he moved her arms with his and they went through them all. Naruto sometimes had to give Yugao's legs a little correction if she overextended.

Yugao was feeling weird she never felt like this before she had butterflies in her stomach and felt so comfortable and safe with Naruto so close to her. She wanted this feeling to never stop. Soon both of them were in a sort of a dance as they moved in rhythm slashing air while perfectly moving forward in the stances. As soon as Yugao had this down Naruto let go but Yugao turned around and hugged him without thinking. "Yugao you ok?" asked Naruto. Just then Yugao realised what she was doing and quickly let go and went back to doing the stances.


	5. C Ranked Part 2

**Hey guys, I decided since I will put up two chapters back to back since I didn't put one up in like 5 days so here is part two to the wave mission hope you enjoy.**

It's been a week since Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house. the whole team was currently at the bridge all guarding the builders. Naruto left a clone at Tazuna's house to help out with anything Tsunami or Inari might need.

They were all just standing around until a heavy fog rolled in. "We got company everyone on me!" shouted Kakashi to get everyone's attention. From the mist, Zabuza and Haku walk forward and then stopped a fair distance away from team 7. "Kakashi today you die and so does your team of kids along with the builders" said Zabuza

 _"Kyu how long till you're finished?"_ Naruto communicated through his thoughts. " **Just 15 more minutes Naruto but remember to balance your chakra because you will get my chakra and spirit chakra in a huge proportion so if you don't you will pass out till the chakra Naturally settles** " Said Kyu. _"Alright just tell me when alright,"_ thought Naruto so Kyu could hear him " **Got ya** ".

"Haku the Brats are yours," Said Zabuza and got a nod from Haku who ran forward "Naruto Yugao you get him, Sasuke me and you are gonna take of Zabuza," said Kakashi. Naruto made 10 shadow clones which ran to the bridge builders and put a small seal on them and guarded them along with Tazuna.

 **Kakashi and Sasuke vs Zabuza**

Zabuza ran at Sasuke and Kakashi who took kunais out to face his huge sword, The Executioners blade. As Zabuza got closer and closer Kakashi and Sasuke quickly managed to make a tactic. Zabuza stared by swinging his sword to try to get Kakashi's head off but he simply ducked and so did Sasuke just in case.

Kakashi saw the opening and started a taijutsu fight by trying to punch Zabuza in the neck but a simple sidestep ruined his plan. Then Sasuke that was now behind Zabuza went for a leg sweep but since Zabuza was so much stronger than Sasuke it was more like a kick to the ankle that didn't move him. Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged strikes while Sasuke had his small Input here and there.

Zabuza jumped back and decided he will use a bit on ninjutsu. Zabuza started to go through hand signs at a very fast pace. He got through about 44 hand signs kakashi got to him but it was too late. " **Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu** ," said Zabuza just as a water dragon emerged next to the bridge. The dragon went for Sasuke who had to be tackled by Kakashi so he didn't get hit.

"Pay attention we are in the middle of a fight get a grip," said Kakashi pulling Sasuke up to his feet. Kakashi was fully focused on the battle at hand so he couldn't let Sasuke drag him down he had to end this fight quickly. "Sasuke its time, wait for the first opportunity and then we do the combo," said Kakashi getting a short nod as they both try taijutsu again and try to get to the best possible position. Sasuke Was ready if a chance came up but what he wasn't ready for was the huge blade swinging at him constantly.

Zabuza was having none of if his target was Kakashi so he was concentrated on beating him while keeping the kid at bay so he can fight more or less one on one since any idiot with a kunai can kill if they tried. Kakashi knowing that gave a nod to Sasuke and they both jumped away from Zabuza. Both of them went through the hand signs for the same Jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu** ," they both said as Kakashi aimed at Zabuza while Sasuke was missing and hitting around him. When the smoke cleared Zabuza wasn't there. Kakashi looked around trying to find him but couldn't see him. He heard Sasuke scream and when he looked at him Zabuza was standing with his blade through Sasuke's leg. "did you forget you're in my territory in mist. This brat tried but failed, just like the rest will. I'll leave him to bleed and watch you die but first, let's watch how the fight between your other brats ends, they don't look too good if you ask me." Said Zabuza looking toward the others

 **Naruto and Yugao vs Haku 10 minutes ago**

Haku ran straight for Naruto who dropped Into his dad's taijutsu style which concentrated on speed and precision. Haku ran at him but noticed he was ready for taijutsu already so he threw senbon at Naruto who took a dagger out and deflected it. Haku knowing to finish this fight as quick as he could he used **Hidden jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors** to encase them in a dome of ice mirrors.

Haku walked up to one of them and stepped in. His image was copied all over to the other mirrors. "Alright Yugao don't freak out there is just one of them we have to try to break the mirrors or try to leave the dome, I'll make an opening if I can and you run out no matter what happens do you understand," said Naruto in a serious tone. "Naruto are you sure you're gonna be alright I've never seen or heard of a jutsu like this," said Yugao all she got was a nod as Naruto was spinning looking for Haku to move.

Haku started by a rush straight at Yugao and he got her shoulder while knocking her to the floor and throwing senbon at her which Naruto deflected. This continued for a while except Haku didn't always hit he mostly missed. Both Yugao and Naruto knew that their tactic of Yugao running out of the dome is not gonna work since the senbon and the speed. Naruto had no problem with dodging Haku since to him he was slow but to Yugao was a different story altogether.

"Yugao come here I'll do something dangerous and I don't want you to be hit too just deflect the senbon for me," said Naruto and started doing hand signs Haku knew he had to rush in since she would deflect the senbon. When Haku got close he managed to hit Yugao and she started falling back onto Naruto. Naruto seeing her fall switched to one handed hand signs and finished the jutsu while catching Yugao.

" **Fire Style: Fire dome!** " Shouted Naruto as he covered the whole dome in an intense flame only he and Yugao were in the little safe area in the middle. After a couple of seconds, Naruto realised that he doesn't have as much chakra and that this jutsu used a load of it already. Naruto stopped the jutsu with a severe chakra exhaustion. He stood right next to Yugao out of breath and barely able to move. Haku saw this from his Ice mirrors which were bearly effected and took his chance he launched senbon at the two slowly moving them away from each other then he dived for Yugao and hit her knocking her to the ground.

Haku Launched a ton of senbon aiming for lethal spots. Yugao was defenceless she was winded and didn't see the senbon approaching. Naruto ran to save her but when he got there the senbon were too close and he got hit with all of them at once. Yugao looked up just to see Naruto bleeding with senbon all over his body. "Naruto why, why would you save me?" asked Yugao in tears. "That's what friends do right" just as Naruto said that he fell back landing in Yugao's arms. "Yugao, please live on, forget me if I die here, I'm sure you'll find friends that are even better than me. Master Kenjutsu and fulfil your dream" said Naruto as he made a single hand sign making all the bridge builders, Kakashi, Sasuke, Yugao and Tazuna teleport to Tazuna's house leaving Naruto Haku and Zabuza on the bridge.

 **Tazuna's House**

Yugao stood up and looked around she was in Tazuna's house along with everyone except Naruto. "What just happened!" asked Tazuna. "Naruto teleported all of us except himself. He's gonna die he was hit with senbon. He was tired, more like chakra exhaustion, He did say he screwed up a seal and it will take him a bit o be anywhere his actual strength but now he is gonna die" said Yugao breaking down as she spoke. Kakashi in a panic tried to leave but there was a barrier that Naruto put up. Everyone turned to the clone in the room "Boss just doesn't want you guys hurt, I can't take that down before you ask. the only ways are if Boss dies, Losses consciousness, or stopped it himself. Until then that barrier around the house won't go down." said the clone. After about 5 minutes the barrier disappeared along with the clone at the same time.

 **The bridge 4 minutes ago**

"Ha, the kid teleported them away, I'm not one for honour but he deserves a peaceful death, Haku let him bleed out and die with his thoughts also we need..." Zabuza was stopped when he saw red chakra around Naruto. Naruto then got up and all the senbon fell on the floor. "I'm the Kyuubi jinchuriki and now I'm finally at full power" Just then as Naruto said that he forgot to balance the chakra. He knew he has limited time. He rushed forward past Zabuza at an insane speed. By the time Zabuza turned around, he saw a pile of bodies and Naruto holding Gato dragging him to Zabuza.

"He's your kill," said Naruto as he dropped Gato in front of Zabuza. "After this, I will try to get you guys allowance to join Konoha so you don't have to be on the run. But you need a clean record for at least 2 weeks and after that, I will teleport you to Konoha make it the Sunday in 2 weeks. Zabuza I feel like Konoha needs people like you, Kenjutsu that is and Water style while Kekkei Genkai is always welcome. Now then do you accept?" asked Naruto

"Life in a calm village and not being hunted sounds good alright we do," said Zabuza "alright here is a kunai that will allow me to teleport to you," said Naruto giving Zabuza a **Flying Raijin** kunai. "Fourth Hokage's kunai? don't tell me there is another yellow flash of the leaf said Zabuza "you could say that now go before someone comes" Said Naruto to which Zabuza and Haku used **Body Flicker** to get away. Just as they did Naruto lost consciousness and fell because he forgot to control the chakra coming in from Kyu.

 **Tazuna's House 5 hours later**

Naruto woke up straight away checking his chakra that finally settled, he could tell he's back up to his full strength. He then noticed he's in his bed in Tazuna's house. He saw his daggers, bow, arrows, sandals and his cloak up next to the wall. he looked to the side to see Yugao leaned up to the wall asleep. He decided to get up but just as he started to move Yugao woke up and saw Naruto awake. It was like the weight on her heart was finally gone. she was relieved. She jumped and Hugged him straight away. But when she realised what she was doing she was gonna back away until she felt Naruto hug her back.

Just as they got comfortable in each other embrace Kakashi walked in to see if he was up. "Umm well, you're up finally we go tomorrow so rest up," said Kakashi. "can we go back now?" asked Naruto "Naruto you just woke up and its about 8 hours of traveling" said Kakashi. "I can get us there in less than a second" said Naruto while reaching for a **Flying Raijin** kunai "Ha you know that jutsu I got filled in on your secret, before you ask Yugao I cant tell you its only for Jonin of if Naruto tells you personally" said Kakashi "Ok I'll get Sasuke and we will go, oh and they are Naming the bridge after you. 'The Great Naruto Bridge', Goos Job." finished kakashi walking out.

Naruto told Yugao the secret since he trust her he told her about spirit stylea and what actually happened, He did say who his parents are but told her to keep it quiet until it goes public. She was happy that she was trusted and told him she doesnt care about the Kyuubi being sealed in him she still sees him as Naruto no one else. And with that team 7 said their goodbyes grabbed onto Naruto and apeared in front of the village gates. Sasuke knew 2 things he wanted now The weapons and that jutsu.

 **Alright hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Hydrix out**


	6. Training a Friend

**Hey, guys long time no see ha. I'm so sorry for not updating for months but I'm back with another chapter, I had to read over my own story just to know what point I left off at but now I know what I want to write so here I am, This chapter is gonna be short so I can get back into writing but hopefully it will still be alright. Now enough talk here we go**

 ** _2 days later, Naruto's Apartment, 8 am_**

Naruto woke up to someone knocking on his door, he was gonna ignore it but stood up to see who it was just in case. As he opened the door he saw Yugao. "Oh hey you alright ?" said naruto. "yeah I'm fine Naruto could I ask a favour?" asked Yugao. Naruto trying to think what it was but since he came up with nothing he just asked "yeah sure what is it?" asked Naruto.

"could you help me train me how to be more efficient with weapons?"

"Sure, if you want I've learnt kenjutsu to the point where I can challenge and beat most if not all masters of kenjutsu out there"

"I don't know if you're being serious but thanks Naruto, when can we start?" As Yugao asked Naruto he walked up to her put his hand on her shoulder and they appeared in their team's training ground. "now" Naruto said with a smile.

Yugao spent the next days being taught by Naruto. What she didn't know is that Naruto sped up her development using his spirit style. Making her Muscle memory instant upon doing a move correctly. At the end of 2 weeks, she was sparing against some of the kenjutsu chunin and jonin and she was easily keeping up she just lacked a bit of speed and power.

After their training sessions, Naruto would take Yugao for some food and chill out like friends do, but Naruto may be doing this for more than friendship.

As Yugao got stronger due to Naruto's help, Sasuke was overshadowed by their strength and he wasn't happy about any of this. He meant to be the Uchiha elite but was left in the dust. Yugao not only got the fighting stances and techniques for her sword down but she also learnt some jutsu for her style of fighting and to enhance her blade.

Naruto put seals on her sword so she didn't have to worry about it breaking. But he also made putting effects on it easier, made it always sharp but most importantly no one but her could pick it up unless she allowed them. If someone that she didn't tried it weight several tons for them and they would get them chakra drained and put into a seal in the blade for Yugao to use if she needed.

Yugao spared against Sasuke and he lost after a couple of minutes of Yugao messing around. Kakashi was having a blast he saw Sasuke get put down in his place and he didn't have to worry since it was in front of the hokage. Easly said everyone was happy except sasuke and the civil council.

Sasuke blamed it all on Kakashi teaching Yugao and not him when before Sasuke would deny any help from Kakashi. When Kakashi was sent away on a mission is when things really kicked off

Sasuke got the village elders and tried to take Naruto's weapons but they didn't have enough support. therefore they knew they needed people to be on their side. Naruto didn't care he has the same seals on his weapons.

One day Naruto was training with Yugao only to be called to the meeting room with both councils. Naruto had a strong feeling this is going to be such a drag.

 **Alright as I said its really short I know. but I got some info I'll be doing a new fanfic on highschool dxd and the first chapter is gonna be short too but I need to get back into writing so i hope you guys bear with me. Thanks for Reading**


	7. Council meeting and a glimpse of Power

**Hello everyone, Long time no write, I know ages ago I said I would write again but my enthusiasm for writing at the time went straight out the window, so I'm not promising anything here but I all hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I'm not gonna focus on length or anything so it might just be a bunch of short chapters but we'll see. there is not much left to say except I don't own naruto or the universe I do own spirit style tho.**

 **council** **room**

Both the shinobi and civil council were assembled with the hokage, Naruto walked in to see a very calm shinobi side and a very angry civil council, he decides to stay quiet and see what bullshit they are going to say.

One of the civilian council members stood up and said "you demon brat, you assaulted Sasuke you need to be punished, I already came up with a way, give sasuke your weapons, the bow and daggers including the arrows", most the clan heads agreed with him and said he was right, Naruto cleared his throat looked straight ahead and said "I didn't assault him, he challenged me to a fight there is a number of people here that saw it so I believe that you have no point to make, anything else?"

Sasuke stepped forward from the shadow and said " what about the time you attacked me when I was training in at one of the training fields 4 days ago in the morning" Naruto looked at sasuke but before he could say anything he heard a woman screeching "My daughter told me that too, that you attacked him and she heard you beating him and ran to see you punching him on the ground" that woman was no other than Sakura's mother.

"ok I got an easy way to prove my innocence can you ask kakashi and Yugao where I was 4 days ago, all day from 6 am to about 10 pm because they will tell you I was with them, training," Naruto said looking at the Hokage. Sarutobi just nodded his head and 10 minutes later and anbu came back confirming they both said the same thing as naruto

"this meeting is over Naruto you're free to leave away from these liers," said sarutobi while walking away

 **Training ground 7**

Naruto was sparring Kakashi and he was taking it really lightly, Kakashi had his Sharingan out ready while naruto had his bow in hand with his eyes closed, as soon as kakashi moved a centimetre Naruto shot an arrow that hit right in front of Kakashi's foot. "You like that, it's a new seal I made, it makes my arrows super 17.21x as fast, yes I did the maths, I still hate maths," said Naruto

Yugao was watching this with a smile looking at her friend make progress although he's so strong already. she's been happy training with naruto he's funny but also helpful be really is an inspiration.

They all stopped as they saw shino walk onto the field with an angry sasuke, Shino was a new part of the team since the hokage saw that naruto and sasuke can't work together so he swapped him and shino, this gave some power to a tracking team and a tracker for a powerhouse team, best of both worlds.

Moments later a beat up kiba carrying an unconscious bleeding hinata stumbled onto the field, shino was shocked to see his old teammates in such a bad situation, Naruto ran and helped kiba carry hinata and he used some of his seals to speed up the cell multiplication which is an idea he got after he read up on Tsunade the Slug sannin

"Those weaklings fight me Naruto they didn't put up a fight," said Sasuke angry. Everyone felt a cold wind go by as if the temperature dropped several degrees, "You did this" Naruto said with his bangs over his eyes still not facing sasuke

"That little Hyuga slut didn't want to fight me so I showed her what would happen in the real world if you refuse to fight your opponent," Sasuke said with a smirk

"I accept, I will fight you," Naruto said trying to lower the killing intent as he stood up, he was angry because hinata and kiba were so nice to him, his friends, hinata was so kind and gentle, while kiba was like a brother to him.

In a flash, naruto was in front of sasuke and he slashed his cheek then with a spin he kicked sasuke in the jaw sending him deep into the forest, with the enchanced senses from the kyuubi he could smell the blood and knew exactly where sasuke is

Meanwhile Kakashi and Yugao was stunned, this is the first time they saw how strong naruto is, he never fought seriously, but sasuke was now in a new world of pain

Naruto disapeared for a moment before realearing with sheer speed alone, when he reappeared sasuke was on his shoulder cut up from his ankles to his legs arms and chest, it looked like he got put throught a paper shredder, naruto dropped him without a care and went towards kiba and now awake hinata

Kakashi looked closer at sasuke and he could see naruto poped out both his shoulders broke his shins and broke his arm let alone the blood he was loosing, Kakashi took Sasuke to the hoslital so the idiot doesnt die

Meanwhile Naruto used some seals on both kiba and hinata to bring them back to full strength and to fix their clothes that were bloody, From that moment on Hinata, Kiba and shino trained with naruto too.

 **ALRIGHT thats something at least, i hope you liked it at least a bit, its taking me time to think what i want to do with this i kinda like where it is right now so i think i like what im doing, anyway remember to review i love reading them, Thanm you for reading**


End file.
